vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Emperor
Summary Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is the S-Class Rank 5 hero for the Hero Association. So far, he is the youngest hero in the Hero Association. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-A, likely 8-A physically. Likely Low 7-C with gear, up to at least High 7-C via summons Name: Child Emperor Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: S-Class Hero, scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intellect, Vehicular Mastery (Piloted the Brave Giant), Summoning (Has remote control units, the Underdog Men and the Brave Giant), Poison Manipulation (Used poisonous gas to gas out several monsters) and limited Resistance to it (Has a mask which blocks poisonous fumes), Forcefield Creation (Via Transparent film + Umbrella shield), Technological Manipulation (Via the bug net which nullifies hostile machinery), Adhesivity (with Birdlime warheads), Weapon Mastery (seems to be proficient with an energy sword + shield). His umbrella shield has Resistance to Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely Multi-City Block level (Okame-Chan stated his power level was higher then that of Stinger). Likely Small Town level with gear (Effortlessly defeated Phoenix Man a Demon level monster), up to at least Large Town level with summons (The Underdog Cerebus held off and presumably fought on equal grounds with G5, who should at least be as powerful as G4. The Brave Giant overpowered post-resurrection Phoenix Man who is a dragon level threat, who should be logically superior to the likes of Choze.) Speed: Likely at least High Hypersonic+ (Has previously defeated Atomic Samurai's disciples, including Iaian, who has kept pace with Melzalgald) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely Multi-City Block Class '''(Physically stronger than Stinger). Likely '''Small Town Class '''with gear, his summons have up to at least '''Large Town Class striking strength Durability: At least Small Building level, likely Multi-City Block level physically. Small Town level with transparent film (just one layer no-sold an attack from Phoenix Man), Large Town level with the umbrella shield (Withstood attacks from Resurrected Phoenix Man). Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with gear. Dozens of meters via Brave Giant's missiles, several kilometers with Millenium Emperor Nova Standard Equipment: A backpack that contains spider-like limbs and several weapons, a mask that can scan a foe's physical strength. Several remote control units, poisonous gas dispensers, a mask that blocks poisonous fumes, several transparent film barriers, an umbrella shield, several Underdog Men, birdlime warheads, bug net. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. An analytical strategist and tactician, who is able to create advanced gadgets. Weaknesses: His superiority complex. The Brave Giant has a time limit of 2 and a half minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soccer Dribble (サッカードリブル, Sakkā Doriburu): Child Emperor kicks his enemy's head multiple times, capable of causing a concussion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One-Punch Man Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Heroes Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9